Wizarding World of Harry Potter NO, Draco Malfoy
by Rayne Taylor
Summary: Sarpele was kidnapped before she learned she was a witch. Five years later she is saved by a group of wizards. She now lives with the Malfoys. Sarpele must learn to keep up while starting her sixth year in Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters! They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!_

_**This is my first FanFiction and I'm not sure if it's any good so please leave reviews about it! Help me make my story better and help me become a better writer! Thank-you!**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

"Please!" I begged. "Just please! Let me go! I've been here for five years! Quit hurting me and let me go!" crying was never going to work, it hadn't since I was eleven. I'm sixteen now. _He_ didn't have a name that I knew of. _He_ just kidnapped me when I went to get the mail on my eleventh birthday. I didn't know what to do. I pulled against my chains and cried.  
"Oh shut up girl! No one can hear you!" _He_ screamed in my face. "Just go take your shower" Shower time is the only time I ever got alone. After I finished up, I sat down in the basin and cried more. I finally stood up and wrapped a towel around my self and started drying my hair with another. _He_ banged on the door and yelled at me to hurry up, which of course I didn't. I took my time and went slow. I could hear _him_ yelling at me but I tuned it out. Not ten minutes later _he_ barged in and pointed a stick that could literally kill people, I had seen it before, at me. _He_ kicked me in the stomach and I fell to the floor_. He_ proceeded to kick me and pummel me.  
"You should learn to listen to me girl!" _he_ screamed at me as I whimpered on the floor. He raised his stick and muttered something and I began to feel the worst unmanageable pain in my life. More painful than anything else he had put me though. I heard a high keening noise that turned out to be me.  
Just then there was a booming at the door and a green light. _He_ fell upon my broken and bloodied body, causing more pain. I screamed again.  
"Son! Get her while the rest of us sweep the place!" some man yelled. A boy about my age, maybe older, ran over to me and pushed the body off me. He proceeded to sit on the floor and pull me into his lap. I began to cry uncontrollably. I felt him shifting underneath me and then his coat was around my shoulders. In the back of my mind I realized all I had on was a ripped up towel. At this point I didn't care.  
"Shh. Shh. it's okay, we're going to get you out of here." He told me as he picked me up. Wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my head into his neck, we left the room. He carried me outside and sat me down.  
"Can you ride a broom?" his father asked me. I saw about six brooms, one for each of the people who had come. I stared wide-eyed as the boy sat on the broom and pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hide my face into his chest.  
"Don't look down." he whispered into my ear. "When we get you back to my house we will explain everything to you." I nodded into his chest. "Do you talk at all?" another nod. "Why don't you then?" his voice slipped into a smoother tone as we started getting off the ground. My grip tightened on him. I shook my head. "Are you really scared and overwhelmed right now?" I nodded He cleared his throat and used a tone I've never heard before. I tone that sounded like caring and loving. "What's your name, honey?"  
I looked up at him and stared into his surprisingly cold gray eyes. Even cold, they were brilliant. "Sarpele Mortii Tod" I whispered. "And you?"  
"Draco Malfoy" He announced proudly. I bit my lip for a second.  
"Snake, serpent, serpentine..." I muttered.  
"What?" Draco asked.  
"Our names, they both have to do with snakes. In full, mine means Snake Death Death. The first two are in Romanian and the last one is in German. Yours would be... Draco Reacredint. "  
"How do you know these things?" he chuckled.  
"When I was eleven I liked studying these things." A tear dropped down my cheek. "Do I get to see my parents again?"  
He stiffened. "Oh... well then...about that..."  
My breath caught and I knew what he was about to say. My parents were dead. I tightened my grip on him, as if it where the only thing from keeping me here, and wept. I didn't want to believe it for one second. I cried my self to sleep, but unlike the times before, someone was taking care of me.

* * *

_**So was the first chapter any good? Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters! They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

I awoke to warm arms holding me tightly. I panicked, racing to stand up. All of a sudden a face with cold gray eyes and blond hair was within inches of mine. The eyes looked at me for a moment, then warmed and softened, like melted silver.

"Morning sunshine." Draco pulled me back into his arms and buried my head under his neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"So it wasn't a dream?" I muttered. "It really happened." A rush of events ran into my brain and back out. Then the most important memory rushed back and tears flooded my eyes. "H-how long? How long have they been dead?" I whispered winding my arms around his neck.

"Since the day you were taken. The Ministry has been looking for you ever since. We just now found you. I'm sorry." His hand awkwardly patted my back. "You'll be brought up right now. My family and I will take you to Hogwarts so you can learn about your wizarding heritage. You still get to start your sixth year, so don't worry."

"Wait, what do you mean Hogwarts? And wizardry? What are you talking about?" I pulled away from him and stood up. I still had the old towel on and his coat. I was so lost and confused. I didn't understand anything.

"Sarpele, you are a witch." Draco pulled out a stick like the one _he _had. I flinched into the wall. "I'm not going to hurt you." Draco walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me. "This is my wand. I am only allowed to use it outside of school if it is an emergency."

"I don't under stand anything. What is going on?" I said slumping against the wall.

"Well, I'll explain after we get you fed and clothed and taken care of, okay?" I nodded as he led me out of the room and into a hallway. We turned a corner and walked down a grand staircase. At the bottom, a woman who looked like Draco took my hand and lead me to a room filled with cloths.

"I'm Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Let's find you something to wear on this bright summer day and then get you some food." She held up a pair of faded skinny jeans and I shook my head.

"What is today's date?" I asked.

"July eleventh." Oh, I'm only fifteen then. On August 31st I'll be sixteen. Mrs. Malfoy showed me a white cotton summer dress. It was long and flowing. The dress had thin-strapped sleeves and a rounded collar that started right below my collarbone. I gasped and she grabbed a pair of white sandals.

"That's perfect. Thank-you." I muttered.

"It's nothing dear. In that back dresser are underwear and bras. Many sizes and styles. Behind the door is a bathroom. If you want you can take a shower and wash up. You can also change in there and come out when you're done. I will be right here." She smiled at me sweetly and I nodded.

I picked out a strapless white bra and white underwear. I then walked into the bathroom and shut the door. It was a large room with a grand tub and a huge mirror. I set the cloths on a rack and looked in the mirror. I forgot what color my hair was (or that it was really long, down to my waist!), it was so caked with dirt, blood, and who-knows-what. So was my skin. I shook off Draco's coat and threw the old towel in the trash. I turned the shower on and began scrubbing everything from my body. When I felt clean and refreshed, I dried myself off and got dressed. When I looked in the mirror, I saw a girl who had bright blue eyes and long golden, almost white gold, hair. Her skin was extremely pale and bruised and scarred. Yet she was still beautiful. When I walked out of the bathroom Mrs. Malfoy brushed my hair out and braided it, entwining gold strands within my hair so it glistened even more. The whole cleaning process must have taken an hour or two. It felt nice.

We walked out of the rooms together; where Draco and his father were waiting. Draco gasped and balled his fist. He took my arm and traced one of my scars and cuts. It stung a little and I winced.

"How could someone do something like this to such a beautiful girl like you?" He hugged me tightly and led me to a couch in what must have been a very large living room. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them because it was the only way I knew how to sit. Draco sat next to me and pulled me against him so I was leaning on him. I laid my head on his shoulder. I was really tired I guess since my eyes drooped. His parents and him started talking about me, but I didn't pay attention. I watched the way the wind from the open windows played with Draco's hair. I closed my eyes and something brushed my hair. Then I fell asleep again. Maybe all those sleepless nights and stress caught up to me.

* * *

"Sarpele, Sarpele Wake up." Draco nudged my shoulder and pulled me to stand up. "We need to find you a simple name." He chuckled.

"Then work on that. What time is it?" I groaned and leaned against his shoulder.

"Come on, it's two o'clock, lets go eat out in the patio. Mom and Dad, and they want you to call them Mom and Dad, set the two of us up so food." He led me out to a patio that was very, I mean very, large. A table was set nicely with all kinds of salads. It made my stomach rumble, I hadn't eaten in days.

"I don't think I'm ready to call people who aren't my parents Mom and Dad yet." I said. I sat down in a chair Draco had pulled out for me and he sat across from me. He nodded and we ate in silence for a while. I quickly finished four plates. Draco pushed his food around his plate. I felt bad, like I had done something wrong. I hung my head and let my hair fall in front of my face. I never realized my face was hot, and that tears were falling, not until a cool hand wiped one way and pulled my face up into the sun. I closed my eyes as his cool lips swept across my forehead.

"You're like an ice princess," Draco whispered as he pulled me into a standing position and wrapped his arms arm my, resting his chin on my head. "You're cold and alone in this world. Let me make you warm, I can be your ice prince." I tilted my head up to look at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine softly. I knew I should have pulled away, I barely knew Draco Malfoy. I only knew he existed less than twenty-four hours ago. But I knew this was something I needed, I needed someone to love.

I pulled away from his tender lips slowly. "Will you now explain everything to me?" He smiled and led me inside again. He explained everything to me, and all about him.

* * *

**_I know it's kind of weird for Sarpele to like Draco already, but she's been alone for five years almost. She doesn't exactly know how to be a teenager. Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters! They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!

* * *

_

Chapter 3

A week later, after falling deeply in love with him, I awoke to a banging on Draco and my bedroom door. It was a pretty big room; it was easily able to fit two king-sized beds. Draco jumped out of his bed, silver blond hair falling on his face. "Coming!" he yelled.

"Draco! Draco!" a horrid girly voice screeched. The door swung open and a girl raced toward Draco and wrapped her arms around him. She began kissing his face. I gasped and a tear fell down my face, my heart breaking. Draco pushed the girl off in time to see me wipe away my tears. "Oh," the girl said, "Who is this? She can't be any good can she Drakey-poo? She's so scrawny! Is she a mudblood?" I sucked in air like a slap in the face. I knew I was pureblood and I knew that was an insult. "Why did your parents let her in the Manor? She's a little.." I got up and ran from the room. This plus-sized girl came into my new home and yelled insults at me for no reason.

"Ice wait!" Draco shouted. I heard pounding coming from behind me. I ran faster, down the stairs and into the cloths room. I locked the door behind me and slid down it.

"Don't call me Ice or Ice Princess anymore!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. "Just go away!" I curled into a ball and sobs racked my body. Draco banged on the door and cursed. I could feel him slamming into it. Angry steps faded as he walked back up the stairs, no doubt to that girl.

"Pansy, look what you've done!" He screamed.

"Me? That tramp was trying to tear us apart!" She exclaimed.

"We were never together!" Draco threw something.

"Yes we were! You said-" Draco cut her off.

"I SAID STOP STALKING ME! You have no idea what Sarpele has been through! I finally get her to trust me, love me even! Then you come in to MY HOUSE and yell at her. You kissed me in front of her! She's bawling now because of you! GET OUT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HEX YOU!" I heard the girl running out of the manor and Draco chasing after her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, MY FAMILY, AND MY GIRL!"

After a little bit, the only sound heard was my crying.

* * *

About an hour or so later, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy came in the back door from their work out.

"Draco why are you crying? Where's Ice?" his mother sounded worried.

"She said don't call her Ice or Ice Princess anymore. She's in the closet. Pansy came and…" He trailed off and I heard a soft knocking at the door.

"Sarpele? Open the door please." Draco's father's voice was warm and concerned. I unlocked the door slowly and pushed it open.

I looked over at the mirror and saw my face was red and tear stricken. I turned around and looked past the down way and saw Draco. He was sitting on the floor, looking like he had been crying. He glanced at me he stood up and walked over. I cringed into the corner, expecting him to yell at me for 'over-reacting' or something. Draco sat on both knees in front of me and leaned over my knees to pull me to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Who was she?" I choked out wrapping my arms and legs around him.

"Pansy Parkinson, she has stalked me since my first year at Hogwarts. I'm so sorry Ice. You know how much I love you. How could she change that? In the last week we've bonded so much. I went from being lonely, to being the boy who was so deeply in love. You went from being scared and broken, too alive and well. We've spent nights awake talking about ourselves and everything else. I love you." Draco finally said it. He has never outright proclaimed he was IN love with me! He stood up with me hanging on to him.

" I love you too." I brushed my lips against his and rested my head against his chest. Draco walked up the stairs and into our room. He sat me down on my bed and went to lie on his. I stood up and walked over to our walk in closet.

"What are you doing?" he quipped.

"Getting ready for the day. I am very bored right now," I answered.

"You seem to have recovered quickly then." He voice sounded a bit harsh.

"It's something you have to learn when you're kidnapped at the age of 11 and you're now almost 16!" I snapped. I heard him take a sharp breath and tired to ignore the guilt nagging at me. I grabbed a long, dark blue summer dress out of the closet and walked over to the bathroom. After I finished getting ready, I went to go find some shoes. As I walked out of the bathroom, Draco gasped. He did this every morning after I got dressed.

"I'm not something to goggle at you know." I said as I ducked into my closet again.

"You are to me. I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world." The springs of his bed squeaked as he got up. I felt warm arms wrap around me waist, and Draco nuzzled my neck with his nose. He still didn't have a shirt on and a shiver was sent through my body as the skin of his chest touched the skin of my back. I turned my head around to face him, and his lips met mine. I dropped the shoes I had picked up and tangled my hands in his hair, turning around fully.

Draco's hands slid up to grip the skin of my back as he moved backward pulling me along with him. His soft, warm tongue traced my bottom lip slowly. He had never kissed me like this before. The most he ever did was place his lips on mine. This kissed sent chills exploding all over my body.

I felt the side of his bed bump against the back of my legs. Draco pushed me backward so I landed with a soft thud onto the mattress. I pulled away from his lips and gasped for air. He kissed down my jaw to my neck. His hands moved to the knot that kept the top of my dress up, and I felt the pressure leave. Warning bells sounded loudly in my head.

I gasped and flung myself forward, causing Draco to fall onto the floor. I held the top of my dress up and stared at him wide eyed.

"What the hell Draco?" I tied my dress back up and flew toward the door as tears filled my eyes. Was he only being nice to me before so that, in a moment of my weakness, he could use me for sex? I looked back at him and saw the bump in his pants. I choked on another sob, flung the door open, and slammed it shut as I ran out. I ran right out of the manor.

* * *

**_Oh, poor thing. I really do feel bad in putting her in such a place. I started writing a fourth chapter, but I need some more ideas! Save me by reviewing! Thanks!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters or places! **

**AN: So.. this is my first fanfiction, and I know I didn't write anything for the first three chapters, I was having a problem, sorry! Review would be greatly appreciated! **

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

I don't know how long I ran for. I ended up in a strange coffee shop. I rubbed the tears away furiously. The bartender had a wand and I racked my brain for the name of the place the coffee shop lead to. Diagon Alley. That was it.

"Excuse me sir," I asked as I walked up the to bartender, "Um.. How do I get to Diagon Alley from here?"

He looked at me strangely and let me to the back of the shop. He tapped on the bricks in a certain pattern and a door opened up from the wall. "There you go mam."

"Thank you." I walked through the door and into Diagon alley. I didn't much see the things that were around me. I knew that when I was here for the first time, it was supposed to be the day before my birthday to get all the things I needed to get for Hogwarts. It was supposed to be some fun time for Draco and I alone. _Draco_. A tear fell down my face as I thought of him. I found a bench and sat down quietly. I felt the warm tears gliding down my face, and rubbed at them.

"Excuse me, but are you ok?" a female voice asked me. I looked up and saw a group of four kids around my age looking at me. The girl who had spoken had long curly brown hair.

"Hermoine, do you know who that is?" the other girl, a small ginger, asked looking at me wide-eyed.

The brown haired boy sat down next to me on the bench and reached to take my hand. "You're Sarpele Mortii Tod, right?" I nodded.

The other boy, who might have been brother to the ginger girl, gasped and yelled, "NO WAY!"

"Ron, shut up!" Hermoine whispered. "Sarpele, aren't you staying with the Malfoys?" she asked. I nodded and choked back a sob.

"Harry, why don't we take her to Fred and George, I bet they will let us take her to the back room so she can relax," The ginger girl asked.

"Good idea Ginny." Harry said and stood up. "Come on Sarpele" He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up. I wrapped my arms around my chest tightly and walked along side Harry silently. He rubbed my shoulder and the rest of his group moved around me so I wasn't seen by anyone else.

"Ron go run ahead and tell Fred and George to open the back door for us." Ginny demanded in a tight voice. "I want to know what Malfoy did to hurt such a wonderful girl." She lightly patted my arm.

"It's nice to find someone who doesn't know who I am and starts freaking out." Harry smiled at me.

I looked up at him. "I know who you are. You're Harry Potter. I'm not supposed to like you. You were mean to my boy- um" I almost said _boyfriend_, "to Dr-.. to the guy I live with."

Everyone laughed. "Is that what Malfoy told you? It's more like the other way around!" Ginny giggled.

"Sarpele you should make your own opinions. What do you think of Harry?" Hermoine asked.

"I think Harry is extremely nice, and he's caring. I also think Malfoy is a foul horny git! He act like he cares about you and loves you, only to try and have sex with you when you're vulnerable!" My voice broke and I turned and burrowed my head in Harry's shoulder and sobbed.

Everyone stopped and became extremely silent. Harry wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me to him. Hermoine patted my back, and Ginny started throwing out a string of profanities about Draco. I couldn't move, my heart hurt too much.

"Sarpele, I'm going to pick you up and carry you, is that alright?" Harry asked. I nodded. He picked me up bridal style and began to jog ahead to wherever we were going. I heard the girls running behind us, trying to keep up. I don't know how long Harry carried me, but out of nowhere he came to a sudden stop and set me down.

It took a minute for my eyes to adjust through the tears, but about ten feet away I saw Ron yelling at someone who had their back to us. Ron looked over the boy's shoulder, and his eyes fell upon me, then to the boy's face again, and finally to Harry. The boy turned around to see what Ron was looking at.

My breath caught as I relized that the boy was Draco. A heat filled my body. I wasn't upset or sad anymore. I was pissed. I wanted nothing more than to stop calling him Draco, start calling him Malfoy, and punch him in the face. I took a step forward, and Harry must have sensed that something had changed about me because he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch her Potter!" Draco yelled, charging at Harry. It surprised me to see the look in his eyes. Total fury. I had never seen Draco look like this in the week I had been with him. It wasn't Draco. What had happed to my Draco?

No one was as surprised as I was in what happened next.

**

* * *

Cliff Hanger, yay! I hope you all like what I have so far! Please review and help me, Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok, so chapter five! Wwwwooo! My two friends came over today and asked "So, what are you doing tonight?" and I told them I was going to type the fifth chapter of my story. So currently I am sitting on Aden's lap on my bed while Claire is sprawled out across my legs. Fun night! So.. Aden wants to write the disclaimer here you go!

_Ok, so here's the deal, my Rayne doesn't own Harry Potter or any of its characters or settings. If she did, we would have never met, and I'm sure she'd be living with Tom Felton or something. So no, she owns nothing at all._

**I own your soul! **_Oh yes… she owns my soul, but that's it. _**Go away I'm writing! So, Enjoy people!

* * *

**

No one was as surprised as me as to what happened next. My sadness turned to anger, as Draco charged toward Harry. Harry looked as if he were either going to brace for impact, or shove me out of the way. Draco was only 5 feet away now, and everything seemed to turn into slow motion.

I had never been one for violence, not even before I was kidnapped. I didn't even hesitate when my hand curled into a fist, or when I slung back my right arm. Nothing stopped it as it propelled through the air, and connected with Malfoy's face. The look on his face was filled with so much pain and sadness, but I felt nothing as I spun around and kicked him in the gut. I watched him fall to the ground, gasping in pain. I reeled my arm back again, but someone snatched my wrist and brought it to my side.

"Sarpele, no! That is enough! I know you're mad at him, but there's no need to beat him up! As much as we'd love to…" Ginny's face was calm as she spoke. Every one was looking from me, to Malfoy and back over and over again. Draco's face was covered in blood. Huh. Must have broken his nose.

"I-I came to say I was sorry!" Draco moaned out. "For everything. For this morning, and this afternoon. My male hormones drove me, and it was wrong of me. I've only known you for a week, and I love you." He slowly stood up, and wiped the blood off of his face with his sleeve. "Mom and Dad want you home." He turned around and walked away.

My heart hurt again, he really did care and love me. I wanted to stay mad at him, and stay here with Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny, but part of me wanted Draco so much. My head whipped back and forth between my two choices. Stay, or go. Stay or go?

"Go" Ron, told me. "Send an owl to us if you need us. It's ok." I smiled at them, my new friends. They waved at me to go after Draco. I waved back, and took off.

My arms pumped as I ran after Draco. I saw him up ahead of me, and I picked up my pace to reach him sooner. I haven't thought about how much I loved to run, the way my stride evened out, and it felt so wonderful.

"Draco!" I yelled as I came up behind him. I buried my head in his back and wrapped my arms around him. Apparently I knocked him off balance, because as soon as I grabbed onto him, we were falling. I felt his body twist in my arms, and pull me close to him as we hit the ground.

"Ow.." He smiled up at me and pulled me up right. "I didn't think you would come after me."

"I had to, I don't know where else to live at." I joked.

"Haha. I really am sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry for breaking your nose.. and punching you in the gut."

"No, you had the right to. I shouldn't have done what I did to you, and I don't own you, I can't tell you what to do." He stood up, and offered me his hand. "Ready to go home?"

I took his hand and smiled. "Yea, time to go to our home." I reached up on my top toes and tried to kiss him, but I was still to short. He sensed what I wanted and bent down the rest of the way to meet my lips.

When I pulled back, he grabbed my shoulders and swung my up on his back. "To home!" Draco shouted as I laughed.

* * *

Draco hopped over the backyard fence and spun me around. He grabbed me from his back and clutched me to his chest, smiling all the while. He smoothed my hair and cradled my face, never speaking. I watched his face raise and fall looking over my body. It rose when he looked into my eyes, or at my hair. It fell while seeing the shadows and dark spots of bruises on my body. His frown deepened as he looked over my cuts and scraps. He stopped moving and fell to his knees below me as his hands brushed over some unhealed wounds that had become infected over years of not being treated.

"Draco!" I gasped as his hands fell from mine. I dropped down to his and took his head in my hands. A small sparkling tear ran down his cheek and his fist clenched and unclenched. "Draco….." I spoke his name again, and more tears fell from his eyes, hidden by his hair.

"I-I forgot, everything you've gone through… it's painted all over you're body, and I act like you didn't get kidnapped or anything, I act like you are normal…. I treat you like every other girl…. But you are special." Draco took a shuddering breath and broke down, placing his head in his hands.

"Draco! No, no it's okay! Everything is alright!" I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling his head to my chest.

"I'm so sorry…it's all my fault. I should treat you better! I…I just don't …don't want.. to.. to lose you.." He gripped around my back, holding me for dear life it seemed. "Don't leave me.. Please don't leave me! I need you, you.. you don't know what goes on!"

"OK. I've had enough. Tell me EVERYTHING, since apparently there's more. I'm just getting aggravated now!" and I truly was.

And that was when Draco explained to me about Voldemort.

**Okay! How did you like it? Please, please, PLEASE review! Thank-you!**


	6. Little Thing Called Confidence

A/N: Wow, I haven't typed this story in over a year now! Well, I'm going to start back up and finish it since I have new ideas! Let's see how it goes, hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

I held Draco's wrist in my hands, staring at the tattoo he always covered up before.

"But you can't tell anyone or mention anything I told you. I want you to stay out of it" His voice was tight and he rubbed my arm with his free hand.

"And if I don't want to stay out of it?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He shot me a glare, "You will, I don't want you to give the Dark Lord a reason to kill you. You WILL stay safe and out of it."

"So, when mom and dad would always be gone randomly, and when you would sometimes be gone at night…?"

Draco sighed, "Yes Ice, I was there. Please try to not think about it, I want you to live a normal life now." The way his eyes looked told me that this was the last of the conversation, for tonight anyways.

"So…" I started, "What are our plans for tonight?" I held Draco's hand and traced circles on it with my thumb.

He looked down at me and smiled, "Oh, you want to go out and to something tonight?"

"No, no! We don't have to I was just asking!" I back tracked quickly, hoping I didn't make him feel bad.

"Shhh….." He poked my side and I squealed, "We are actually going to dinner tonight."

I gasped, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Are mom and dad going?" I asked, they always went to fancy dinners during the week, or it was just a cover up.

He smiled, "No, we are going to meet some of my friends from school and such. It would be nice for you to know others from school besides me."

At the mention of school my heart tightened. "What if I'm not in Slytherin?"

"Oh Ice! You will be I know you will!" Draco wrapped his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin, "I promise you will be."

I nodded into his chest. "So," I changed the subject, "Where are we leaving?"

He smiled down at me, "Go get ready and we will leave."

I jumped up from the couch and walked upstairs to our bedroom. I walked into my closet and looked around, trying to find something to wear. I picked out a pair of teal shorts and put them on. The pockets were a bit longer than the actual shorts and poked out. The end was frayed and there was a hole on the front right side. It was unlike anything I'd worn since I moved to the Malfoy's but I liked it a lot. I put on a tight gray tank top and threw a light and dark gray striped over shirt that was cut out in the back and covered in gray lace. I drew a thin line of black eyeliner and stood back to look in the mirror. I felt amazing in this outfit, it gave me confidence somehow. I slipped on a pair of white flip flops and walked down to see Draco.

"Wow, you look amazing Ice!" He smiled at me.

"You too." I was breathless just looking at him. Somehow, he managed to match me. Draco wore a striped gray polo shirt and black jeans. It was simple but it looked amazing on him.

He held his hand out to me, "Ready?"

I nodded and took his hand, "Ready."

We walked across town to a restaurant called Turn-Arounds. As we walked up I saw a group of three boys chatting and laughing. One of them turned and pointed at Draco and I. Instinctively, my hand reached for his and I was relieved to feel his hand wrap around mine tightly.

"Hey guys. This is Sarpele, the girl I owled you all about. Sarpele, this is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zanbini" Draco smiled and slightly nudged me forward. I looked back him and shook my head quickly. I didn't want to be closer to them and farther from Draco. He pushed me forward again, but also moved with me. "Sarpele" His vocal tone warned me to speak, a controlling side I was not used to.

"Umm…Hi…" My voice was small.

"Hello" The boy to who Draco had reffered to as Blaise smiled and reached out his hand. Draco tapped my back and I took his hand and shook it.

"Well, are you two ready to go in and eat?" Crabbe asked impatiently. He towered over me, even taller than Draco. Goyle was also really taller, while blaise was closer to Draco's height. The three walked in ahead of us, but I stopped Draco before he went in.

"I'm scared, and you're acting different."

"No I'm not. Don't worry, come one." He grabbed my wrist and I pulled back.

"N-N-No." I stammered, frightened by the glint in his eyes.

"Sarpele I'm so-"

"I thought you liked calling me Ice? Why are you being so strange?" My confidence grew.

Draco's eyes softened and a frown grew on his face, "This is how I act around my friends and others, different than you. I'm sorry, can you deal with this other part of me around people?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, quickly kissing him on the cheek before walking into the building.

"Over here guys!" Goyle shouted at us. I looked over and my heart stopped beating.

"You did NOT bring her here." Draco's voice behind me was cold and hard. I felt his hand tighten on my shoulder.

"Well, why wouldn't he have brought me here?" Pansy purred from her seat, "I heard it was a school friends meeting!"

"For the boys to meet Ice, not you to destroy her again," Draco began to reach for his wand. I closed my hand over his and stepped forward.

"I believe you will be shutting the hell up and leaving now." My voice was even as I looked her dead in the eyes.

"What did you say to me?" She stood up and walked toward me.

"I said, you will be shutting up and leaving. Do you need me to show you the way out?" I didn't know what was going on in my head, but this was the most confidence I had ever had. Draco had two sides to him, and it looked like I had two to me now too.

"Are you challenging me?" her voice pitched upwards an octave.

Smirking, I walked to the exit, "I guess I am. I don't like bitches like you destroying my new life."

I didn't know how I knew, I must have felt the air begin to move or something. I ducked and spun my leg out, tripping a Pansy how had thrown a fist at me. She fell to the ground. She shrieked loudly.

"I may not be a witch yet, nor do I have a wand, but I can't kick your ass any day in hand to hand combat!" I laughed and began walking away.

"You get back here!"

"What are you going to do? Sit on me with your fat ass?" I continued walking. I could feel layers of me falling off. I was no longer vunerable. I was changed. I didn't need anyone to protect me.

After walking for a while, I felt someone's arms wrap around my wasit and warm breath on my neck. My body tensed and I was prepared to turn and fight when lips touched the base of my neck. I realized it was Draco.

"That was amazing….and pretty sexy." He turned me in his arms and lifted my chin. Kissing me softly he whispered, "I think you should get like that more often."

"Oh, I will be. I gained this little thing called confidence."


End file.
